Components of mobile communications systems may communicate via different channels. During a communication interference may occur between these channels. A receiver, receiver circuits, and methods performed by the same constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to provide a receiver, receiver circuits, and methods that provide an improved reduction of occurring interference.